


and the wind

by recklessandburgundy



Series: fireteam forge [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: after the first few missions of d2, and this is just a little bit from my guardian, it was heavy af, there's a lot to reflect on i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessandburgundy/pseuds/recklessandburgundy
Summary: a very short look at where one is, has been, could be





	and the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hear the song of gentle mourning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276315) by [actualflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualflower/pseuds/actualflower). 



Sunset seemed much more personal on the Farm. Sitting alone on a rocky ledge, birds chittering, sound of water. The slight itch of grass against ungloved hands. The sky melting in pinks and oranges, pale yellow and a tinge of blue. That feeling of solitude and peace, despite still being able to faintly hear the bustle of the hangar and the farmhouse-turned-hub. 

Disconnected. 

It was rare Corion-07 ever felt melancholy. Slowed down, listless. He'd always been such an unstoppable force of energy, emotion, vibrance. A scatter grenade; skittering and rebounding off every surface and cracking with explosion. 

And now, ever since the Tower, the Light, had been lost…

_Disconnected._

He kicked his feet, knocking a few loose bits of gravel off the ledge. His gloves, helmet, chestpiece, and cloak sat in a small pile next to him, Ghost sitting atop it like a prize. Corion had kept the blue shell, scratched and dented to all hell, like it was a trophy. They'd survived, and made it this far. They deserved it. 

He wondered if the fall would have been different with a fireteam. A permanent one. A friend by his side who shared his life, not just casual acquaintances he met in the Crucible who he ran raids with every now and then. Maybe he wouldn't be so low, wouldn't crash-land in this hollow feeling in his chest. 

Optics flickered and went dark for a moment. He fancied that idea. Not going it alone, just him and his Ghost, going guns blazing into war with another Guardian. Another Exo, maybe. A human, Awoken even. Would he get along with them? Would they complement each other? A support class, like a Defender. Someone to keep track of him when he went a little too much. He was still trying to figure out this new Arcstrider thing, so. 

Arcstrider. Some say it's not that different to Bladedancer, but it is. It really, really is, as much as he kind of liked it. The Light felt foreign now. Wrong. They're both Arc types, yes, but Bladedancing felt like wind. Felt like breaths of air on a cold day, crisp, one moment there one moment gone. One place then the next. Arcstriding… was like he touched a live wire. Buzzing, like he could think and do and be a hundred things at once and all the while be _nothing_. The glowing corona discharge over his body had him fascinated. Maybe he really _was_ live. 

The lights came back on and he could see the dimming sky again. Felt himself losing to the horizon like the sun. He could rest, or he could work. Drop into the EDZ, run in circles shooting shit to clear his head. Maybe go off-world even. Work on his super. 

He turned, looked back over the Farm, at the lights he could see now that it was getting to dusk. 

Rest. There are more days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece on my Hunter, Corion-07! I haven't really written much for him other than this and it was inspired by [Kati3K's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati3K/pseuds/Kati3K) Destiny works, please check out their stuff, it's amazing.
> 
> I hope to write more for him at some point, maybe give him the buddy he needs lmao
> 
> my tumblr is [here](http://recklessandburgundy.tumblr.com/), come say hey if u liked it!


End file.
